The Mission
by next-to-nerdy
Summary: COMPLETED
1. The Angel

The tall dark man walked silently down one of the many back alleys of the City of Angles. 'Ironic' he thought. A gust of wind blew his black hair wildly and brought with it a loathsome stench. Granted, the back passages of the city did not smell like roses on a normal evening, but this was different. This had the lingering smell of sulfur, which was never a good sign. He took a long drag from the cigarette he had and kept walking, being wary of his surroundings.

Then he heard it, the fluttering of wings against the night wind. There were not many this time, maybe 100 or so, easy enough to take care of. He pulled a tattered rag from his jacket and wrapped it around his left hand. Speaking in soft, almost inaudible words, he looked up as the only light source in the alley began to fade slowly. He knew what was coming for they had come for him many times before. He pulled his favorite gold lighter from his other jacket pocket and thought on how much he hated this part. The light continued to dim until there was only the soft muted light of the red coils still burning in the bulb. Then, almost instantly, it went black.

"Go to Hell!" he yelled and lit the rag sending waves of bright light streaming into the alley. The sky was full of screeching bat like creatures, but not for long. When the light touched their sickly, scaly skin, they screeched in pain and disintegrated into ash. 'When will they learn' he thought as the last traces of burnt demon fluttered away in the wind.

"Very good, John" came a soft voice from behind him.

"Gabriel…how long have you been there?" he responded without turning. He took out a fresh cigarette and lit it with the lighter he still had in his hand.

"Long enough…" the Angel answered "Constantine, you know we cannot interfere" he half laughed.

John Constantine turned to face the being. Immediately he saw the great grey wings that attached to the back of Gabriel. It was a gift and a curse. He could always see them, and they could always see him. He could never hide and nether could they.

"What do you want Gabriel?" Constantine asked bluntly, taking another drag from the cigarette. Subtlety was never one of his strong points.

"Can't an old friend just stop by and say hello?" Gabriel asked innocently

"No" he knew this ethereal being had a hidden agenda, he always did, and there was always a catch.

Gabriel adjusted the black suit jacket he was wearing nervously. "I can only tell you so much, John…you know the rules" he said and Constantine nodded. "From this moment on you shall be on a mission"

"For God?" Constantine asked for he knew that Gabriel was not one of the Devils minions. The angel nodded slowly. "Would this guarantee my welcome?" The angel shook his head slowly. "Well then, I'll pass" he took another drag and turned to leave in the opposite direction, away from Gabriel.

"You have no choice, John" the angel called after him

"Sure I do. It's called free will…look it up" he yelled back

"Not in your case" this stopped John in his tracks. He turned back to Gabriel who had an odd smile on his face. "What do you mean 'not in my case'?" he asked through clenched teeth. He had had enough of this bullshit from both sides. They constantly toyed with him like a cat that had caught a mouse and was playing with it before he killed it. He hated it.

"I cannot tell you, all I can say is you have no choice…events have been put into motion that you cannot avoid or stop…so just do as you are told"

"Let me get this strait…you want me to go on a mission for the almighty but I get nothing in return and on top of everything, I have no choice in the matter? There is no incentive or reason behind this!" he half screamed at the angel who just stared at him.

"There doesn't have to be…that is why it is called a divine mystery" Gabriel calmly responded.

"Divine my ass…he's just toying with me, and you know it"

"John, there is no talking to you when you are upset...I will excuse that blasphamy too" Gabriel spread his wings and prepared to dissipate.

"Don't you go anywhere! I'm not done talking to you!" he grabbed Gabriel by the shoulder. The angel looked at Constantine in half surprise, half annoyance. "That is all I can tell you. You know why you are not welcomed! You will understand in time" Gabriel peeled the fingers of Constantine from his Shoulder and disappeared.

"Come back here, you bastard!" Constantine yelled into the night. There was no response, only the sounds of the endless LA traffic. "Son of a bitch" he said to himself "I can never win"


	2. Club Midnight

"Constantine! There you are!" a boy, maybe 18 or so ran up to him. Chaz had always reminded him of some sort of rapper. He always wore baggy clothes and a jerry cap slightly askew. Quite the contrast to himself, who had the look of a perpetual salesman. He always wore the same black jacket, tie, and pants.

"Where ya' been man!"

"Here" he responded, lighting another cigarette. John Constantine was what people call a chain smoker.

"Yea, well, I've been looking for you…you know you just left me in that damn cab!" Chaz had always wanted to be included in Constantine's escapades, but was never allowed. It was not that he did not trust Chaz; he did not want him to get hurt. The kinds of people and things that revolved around him were too dangerous.

"Chaz…"

"Ya' know it gets boring in there!"

"Chaz…"

"One can only read so much, you know"

"CHAZ!"

"What?"

"Shut up, I have to think" they both stood for a while in the alley. "Come on, we have to see midnight" Constantine said beginning the walk from the alley.

"You think you could get me in this time?" Chaz responded, following closely behind

"You're not old enough to get into a bar, Chaz"

"They don't know that"

Constantine looked at him sporting his all knowing smile and said "yes they do"

* * *

The dark red ambiance radiated into the street, as if sending a beacon to the many forms of good and evil that resided in the city, and some that didn't. They came from all over to sample what Papa Midnight had to offer. He was an illusive creature who had proclaimed his neutrality between heaven and hell many years ago. 

Midnights bar was exclusive to mainly otherworldly beings and psychics, because the entrance process was difficult. There was one bouncer with a deck of cards, each with a different illustration on it. When someone wanted entrance to the bar, the patron would have to predict (or guess) what was printed on them. This was never a problem for Constantine. For he did have a divine gift, as Gabriel had called it many times

Constantine stopped as the bouncer lifted a card from the deck. It was only half a heartbeat for him to answer "three ducks on a pond". The behemoth of a man undid the velvet rope, allowing Constantine entrance. Chaz, who was close behind, was stopped by a hand the size of a baseball glove. He did the same as before, but Chaz could not answer correctly and was denied passage

"Hey John man, tell him I'm with you"

"Sorry Chaz, I told you you weren't old enough" he responded with a smile

"Not cool John, not cool"

* * *

Inside the club was a different atmosphere. Loud, screaming music and plush red walls gave it a look and feel of soothing hatred and pain. But after all, that was the point. Constantine always walked through as if he owned the place. You had to be confident in this sort of area because you never know who may be watching, waiting for you to show your weakness. 

He knew precisely where to go to see the owner. He stood silently in front of a plush blue velvet door. All he had to do was wait long enough and they would realize he was standing there. It never took more then a few seconds. The door swung open, and he walked through. The look about this room and even the appearance of the man behind the desk was that of a 70's bordello.

"Constantine, my friend…please sit" the dark man behind the desk said indicating with his hand where he wanted John to sit.

"No thanks midnight, I won't be staying long"

"Suit yourself" he returned to what he was previously doing, which was eating. Constantine never saw Midnight without a plate of food in front of him. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you heard anything on a mission from God?"

Midnight dropped his fork and looked Constantine in the eye. He had a look of sudden understanding, which surprised John. He did know something.

"So, the great deity chose you. I take it you were visited by Gabriel recently"

"Unfortunately…what do you know?"

"I know that it will be difficult for you…the Nephilum have returned to earth" this realization made the hairs on the back of Constantine's neck stand on end. In his line of work he had seen enough to not really get frightened at much, but these creatures were, in a word, frightening. They had all the powers and weaknesses of the strongest angels and demons combined, but were ruthless and abused it. the bible says that they were the heroes of old, but that wasn't entirely true.

The thing was, Nephilum could see you, but you could not see them…even Constantine couldn't see them. They always traveled in pairs, good and evil. The evil one was known to feed on the flesh of human beings, while they were still alive. Once it had its sights on you, there was no escape. The good, on the other hand, was known for its immense beauty. It was pious, but fearless. This was the one renowned for being heroic, standing against its sibling in times of war, but no more bitter then the other when the time came.

Both were punished, for they were the offspring of angels and human woman. God castigated them for the sins of their parents and they were cast aside, sent to earth. But this did not last long. They began their trouble and spoke out against God…influencing the people. Fed up, God sent his warrior Angel, Michael, to vanquish them. They were cast from the earth, onto another plane of existence, and there they had lain dormant, until now.

"The Nephilum are back? How?"

"They found a way…no doubt they will be looking for you john…there is quite the bounty on your head, from both sides"

"I know that"

"My advice to you is find them before they find you"

"How am I to do that, they are the only beings I cannot see"

Midnight pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote an address on it. "go here, i've heard talk of a Cherished one. its a good place to start" Cherished ones were those Angels who lived among humans, protecting them…some call them Guardian Angels.

"How would a Cherished one help me?"

"couldn't hurt to find out" Constantine nodded and headed for the door

"oh, and John…Do be careful"

* * *

_**A/N: i did make up some of the details surrounding the nephilum...but they are mentioned in the bible as half angel/half human creatures that were known as the heroes of old. if you want to find it..Genesis 6...enjoy the story**_


	3. Abiel

Outside the club, Chaz sat on the hood of the cab looking quite annoyed.

"You couldn't have helped a little, huh?"

"No" John didn't look at Chaz, but studied the slip of paper Midnight had given him. The address was not that far, he could walk it, which he decided to do. "Go home Chaz…"

"Why?"

"I have to go somewhere"

"I'll drive you"

"No, go home" he began walking in the opposite direction but distinctly heard Chaz say to himself 'someone forgot their happy pills this morning' which made him smile.

* * *

The housewas surprisingly small, situated in a bad part of the city. It was dilapidated and falling apart. He couldn't help thinking 'why would an Angel live on earth let alone in a home like this?' he got his answer.

"I know why you are here" a gentile voice, softly said behind him. He turned quickly, 'why do angels always sneak up on him!'

"Do you live there?" he asked

"Don't be silly, angels don't live on earth" she laughed.

"Then why was I given an address?"

"You want to know why the Nephilum have returned, am I right?" she dismissed his question and began circling him.

"Yes" he was starting to get confused and did not trust this angel; something about her did not sit right with him."Who are you?"

"Not important"

"Oh, I think it is"

"Do you want information or not?"

"Yes"

"Then don't worry about who I am"

"Tell me what you know?"

"You want to know of the Nephilum," he nodded "then you must realize why you were chosen"

"Why was I chosen?"

"Bait"

"Figures…but God dose not care about me, and he is the one who charged me with this mission"

"Who said God does not care?"

"I am unwelcome in heaven, so I assumed…"

"Assume nothing when it comes to the major powers" she stopped circling him, which was good because he was getting slightly dizzy. "The nephilum will be after you, but I believe there may be a deeper method to their madness"

"How can I be bait if they kill me" he inquired

"They won't"

"Why not?"

"Your more valuable alive"

"What?"

"You use your gift to see demons, but you can also see Angels and good beings as well, correct?"

"Yes"

"Well you, in the wrong hands, could be a powerful weapon which leads me to believe they were released by evil powers"

"They can't use me if I refuse to tell them anything"

"They have ways more powerful and painfulthen you can imagine"

"Is that why I was charged by God? So they could use me to get to the Nephilum?" she nodded. "there is always a catch" he sighed

"always" she responded with a smile

"Now, who are you?"

"I am…Abiel, a Guardian angel" she responded innocently

"I think you are more then that"

"Aren't we all" she turned to leave "it is important that you be careful and cautious, John Constantine"

"I have no intention of the opposite" he responded as she disappeared. This was bigger then he thought. He was now part of a much bigger plan then he expected. He would need stronger ways of protecting himself then what he usually carried on his person.


	4. BAIT!

On the other side of the city, a dark figure waits. Calmly he breathed deep as a beautiful woman approached him. A dark grin spreads across his face as her brother joined her.

"Did you find him?"

"Yes" the male, known as Azel, said. He was a nephilum, as was his sister, Noa. They were not ugly and disgusting creatures as some would suspect. Quite the opposite actually. They were both beautiful and graceful. When he released them from their prison, they became like his slaves, doing anything he asked without question. He loved it.

"Good, good…get in contact with the others and bring him to me" he grinned an evil grin. His perfect plan was falling into place; no one could stop him, not with the dreaded Nephilum by his side. It was perfect, he would use Constantine's gift to stand against the powers of good. It was almost perfect, they didn't know who he was and the Nephilum would take the fall if found out.

"Yes sir" Azel responded.

* * *

"This is bullshit" Constantine half yelled. He had returned to midnight to tell him of what he learned. "I'm friggen bait!" 

"Yes you are, I could have told you that. But what worries me is what the Nephilum are planning to use you for, doesn't that worry you?" midnight responded, taking a drag from his Cuban cigar.

"Well, yea…" he pulled out a cigarette. He defiantly needed one now. After lighting it he ran his fingers through his black hair, he had to think.

"I don't really know what to do…the angel didn't help me much, now that I think about it"

"What did it say?"

"Pretty much what I just told you, that I'm wanted by the Nephilum as a weapon for the highest bidder. And that heaven is only using me so they come out of hiding"

"This angel…did it give you its name?"

"She said her name was Abiel"

"Abiel? Why does that sound familiar?"

"I don't know, but while you figure it out I'm going to have to figure out WHAT THE HELL I'M GOING TO DO!"

"You're John Constantine…you've beaten much worse"

"Then the Nephilum? I don't think I have"

"You'll find ways…you always do. Now go home and sleep…you look like shit"

"Thanks midnight, you're always full of compliments"

* * *

Abiel watched Constantine leave Midnights from a distance. She had to protect him, he could not fight these creatures on his own. Damn the others who would stand by and wait for something to happen. 

"he does not know who you are, does he?" a gentle male voice asked.

"no, Michael he does not" she replied "and for the moment I hope to keep it that way"

She looked at Michael. He was tall and handsome, as all angels usually were, but he was battle hardened and wise. He was the very same Michael who had vanquished Satan during the holy wars and who trapped the Nephilum in their prison.

"He will find out, one day, you know"

"I know" she looked back at Constantine as he continued his walk down the busy street. She continued to watch until he turned the corner out of sight, then she turned to fully face her fellow angel.

"Are you going to help me, Michael?" she asked softly

"Of course I am…the Nephilum are my problem…God charged me with their imprisonment a long time ago"

"That's not what I mean"

"Abiel, if he is causality in this fight so be it, he's damned anyway"

"Damned or not he is still a human being…are we not sworn to protect all human life?"

He sighed heavily. "we are"


	5. the visitor

Above the bowling alley was a different atmosphere. The walls were covered in religious relics and paintings, strange symbols were carved into the door frame, and jugs of holy water lined the floor. This was Constantine's apartment, where he currently paced. Below him children played their games, totally blind to the world around them. He envied that. He knew what was out there; what essentially went "bump in the night". At this moment in time he was concerned with protecting himself from what he knew was hunting him.

He racked his brain for any possible enemies that would do this, or have a need to. But the numbers were too great to determine. He had made a lot through the years.

Pacing did nothing to alleviate the growing feeling of dread he had in the pit of his stomach, but he did it none-the-less. He was jolted out of his brooding mood by a knock at the door. He palmed a globule of holy water (out of instinct) and stood for a second, debating weather or not to pretend he wasn't home. The knock came again, a bit harder.

"John man it's me! Put down the holy water and answer the door!" Chas yelled from the other side. Constantine smiled, only for a moment…obviously he had become predictable, not always a good thing. He strode to the door and opened it to find a very annoyed Chas standing before him.

"What is it Chas?" he asked, rather annoyed himself. He blocked the entrance to his home out of instinct again.

Chas glared at him for a moment, almost staring him down in a sense. "Why can't I help? What was going on with you all night? What did midnight say? What's going on?"

"Are you done playing 20 questions Chas?" he said condescendingly. It wasn't always intentional, but he did come off that way sometimes, and Chas felt it because he sighed heavily before continuing berating him.

"Come on man, aren't we partners?"

"No, you are an apprentice"

"How can one apprentice if one never does anything?" he crossed his arms over his chest like a two year old when he said this. And he did have a point, but as of now this was far too dangerous, Chas would understand in time.

"I'm not fighting with you Chas…go home like I told you earlier" he began to shut the door but Chas stopped him with his foot. He looked at john pleadingly with puppy dog eyes. "Please?" he half whispered.

"No" this time Chas relinquished his foothold on the door and Constantine closed it.

"Fine John…do this on your own, whatever it is...I have better things to do anyway!" Chas yelled from behind the door. John listened for a few moments, listening to Chas storm down the hall.

He went back to pacing the floor. He hadn't been doing it for too long when another knock came from the door. He sighed, heavily annoyed now. When will Chas give up his stubbornness…it would get him killed one day. He opened the door blindly this time

"Chas what did I…" he was surprised when Chas wasn't on the other side of the door, but a beautiful woman…almost unnaturally beautiful. She was tall, slender, and very well…endowed. An angelic face sat below golden blonde, perfect curls. Constantine could almost swear she had gold eyes as well.

"John Constantine?" she asked in a voice so seductive he could barely breath…something was different about her, something he knew he should run away from immediately, but he couldn't help himself, he lusted for her almost the second he opened the door. This was not like his character to do so either.

She stood staring for a moment; she cleared her throat (even that she did seductively, in his opinion). He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding "ummm…yea, that's me" he squeaked. Squeaked? What was he, 13?

She held out her hand to him in greeting "hi, my name is Noa" he took it.


	6. Kiss of Death?

Noa smiled at John showing perfect teeth. He weakly smiled back as he shook her hand. They stood in the doorway for a long, seemingly uncomfortable moment. "Can I have my hand back?" she giggled.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he let go of her hand, reluctantly. "Can I help you with something?" he finally asked her.

"Umm, yea. My car broke down out front of the building, can I use your phone?" she asked smiling again. John felt himself melt into her voice. He could have asked her a million questions pertaining to the statement she had just made. Things such as 'why didn't you use the bowling ally phone?' or 'how did you know my name?' But for the moment all his defenses were down, instinct had taken a hike and he stepped aside with a surprising "sure you can, right this way"

She shimmied, more like sauntered, past him. She smelled like roses and strawberries, an odd combination but he loved it. He showed her where the phone was and watched her as she dialed the numbers.

"Hi, Yea its Noa…no I'm ok, my car is busted… yea can you come get me" she smiled at John again as she spoke on the phone, she was flirting with him. He was brought out of his stupor by a slip of paper shoved under the door. While Noa spoke on the phone, he gingerly picked it up and began to read

'Do not trust her, she is not who she appears to be. Get her out quickly. Abiel'

The fact that he was in danger finally hit him, he almost didn't want to believe it though. Noa was not dangerous looking. He crinkled up the paper and threw it away, this angel was obviously crazy if she thought someone as beautiful as Noa could be dangerous, and she was too…nice.

She hung up the phone and strode over to where he was standing. "Thank you so much" she said getting very close to him. She looked deeply into his eyes and leaned in close to his face. She spoke softly in his ear "is there anything I can do to repay you?" she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He felt as if his knees would buckle from beneath him.

"Umm" he managed to say, more like indicate because as of now he couldn't remember the English language. She leaned in and kissed him firmly on the lips. He didn't fight back, though he had only met her 5 minutes ago 'she's awfully fast' he thought.

Then he realized his mistake. He felt his head swim and ach painfully, but he couldn't pull away from her embrace, she was so strong. He knees actually did buckle beneath him, but she held him up, still pressing her mouth to his. He felt as if all the energy was draining from his body. What was she doing to him? He finally realizedwho this wasthe second before he blacked out.

* * *

A/N: YAY for 2 chapters in 2 days! i'm getting good at this. ok i do have to point out that the direction i'm planning to take this story in is a little off the wall and has absolutly no resemblance to the story of the movie or comics (of which i have not read) so if strange twists of fate are your forte...keep on readin, if you dont like what going to go on...then...dont 


	7. what happened?

Abiel Knew he wouldn't listen to her. She heard the distinctive thud of John's body hitting the floor. She was hoping he would have been stronger then their tricks, but then again, he was only human.

'_Crap'_ she thought as she tried the door knob. Constantine must have locked it behind them. She pulled and tugged, to no avail. She resorted to pounding and kicking, using her shoulder for leverage.

The door finally gave way and Abiel stumbled in to find Constantine blacked out on the floor with a Nephilim hovering over him, binding his hands with phone cord.

"_You_!" Noa snarled, bearing her teeth.

"Get away from him!" Abiel yelled back. The Nephilim openly laughed at her.

"Are you going to stop me, Angel?" Abiel stood silently "I did not think so" the Nephilim sniffed. "You couldn't do it before, and you can't do it now!"

"Back off Noa!" Abiel yelled again "that is your final warning!" Noa was getting visibly angrier; her once beautiful face was now contorted to an awful scowl. She lifted John from the floor with ease, using him as a shield before her.

"No, YOU back off!" she spat. "He is ours!" she ran her fingers through john's hair, playing with it delicately with her free hand. "I think, when all is said and done, he'll be my toy…he's quite attractive, don't you think?"

"You leave me no choice, Noa!" Abiel brought into view the object she was palming. It was small and round, resembling one of the holy water globules john carried, only it glowed an electric blue.

"What is that? You think it will stop me from taking him? NOW STEP ASIDE!" she grabbed John harder by the neck, drawing blood with her nails.

Abiel smirked, standing her ground as Noa inched closer. She threw the Globule to the floor, smashing it. Instantly the room filled with a light so pure and bright it would have instantly blinded any full human in the room, it was good john was unconscious. Noa shrieked in pain, dropping John to the floor in order to cover her eyes. "I will be back!" she screamed "there are more of us then you think, Angel!" she gasped before she disappeared.

The blue light dissipated from the room, leaving only an eerie glow. Abiel ran to Constantine's side as he was regaining consciousness. She untied his hands and sat him up, but he leaned over and retched in the closest thing to him…which just so happened to be his shoes. "Awe man, I liked those shoes" she smiled and sat him up again.

"Why do I feel like I've been hit by a truck" he asked, gripping the back of his head to try and kill the ever growing pain.

"You had a close call there" Abiel responded throwing the phone wire aside.

"What happened?"

"You let a Nephilim in"

"I did?"

she nodded "you did"

"How come I couldn't stop myself?" he inquired dropping his hand to his lap. She sighed and sat cross legged before him in order to explain.

"you know how the Nephilim have all the powers of angels amplified and the god given gift of humans for free will?" he nodded "Nephilim, especially the females, can use the angelic power of love and the distinctly human power of lust to their advantage, essentially using it to make anyone believe anything they say or do. She kissed you also, didn't she?" he nodded again

"Nephilim kisses are like being hit over the head with a bat…so the pain unfortunately will get worse before it gets better…however the unconsciousness will only last if the Nephilim is in the vicinity, Its like how walkie talkies only work if they are close by each other. That's why you regained consciousness when I got her away from you"

He picked up on that last statement, he had been racking his brain for a defense and the angel found one.

"How did you get her away from me?" he asked puzzled.

She pulled another blue globule from her jacket. "Heavenly light…since the Nephilim were denied it, they can't stand it" she smiled "like garlic to a vampire…its only temporary though" she handed it to him and told him to keep it safe and only use it if there is no other option, it is deadly to humans who see it directly.

He attempted to get to his feet, and stumbled, but was able to keep some balance unassisted. He studied the ball in his hand and thought 'Beaman would have a field day with this' then it dawned on him…Beaman may have something that could help them.

"Come one, we have to go downstairs!" he grabbed Abiel by the hand and almost dragged her to the door.

"To bowl?" she asked confusedly. He looked back at her with a face that said 'you did not just ask that' she only shrugged…she _was_ utterly confused.

"no, Beaman is downstairs…he might be able to help us…he trades in black market religious artifacts…and some not so religious…he could help us find what we are looking for"

"And what is that?"

"A way to stop them!"


	8. Vatican City

_**i was informed my Italian sucks, so i figured i would take it out...thanks for pointing it out..it was kinda a stupid idea, i know. its easier to understand now**_

in the Bowls of the alley was just as odd as Constantine's apartment, possibly more so. Shelves and shelves of religious objects lined what little walls was Beaman's hovel. By day he was the alley mechanic, by night black market religious object peddler. All-in-all he was one of the few people Constantine actually fully trusted. Beaman was also an expert in religious folklore.

"Beaman!" Constantine yelled. "Beaman we need you!"

"Hello John," the little man said "what can I do ya for...who is she?"

"Abiel…we need your help" Constantine was out of breath and his head was pounding.

"Abiel?" he questioned, seemingly recognizing the name. Abiel squirmed Slightly behind Constantine, it was far too soon for Constantine to know if she still wanted him to trust her. It was lucky that the subject was changed quickly.

"What do you know of the Nephilim?" Constantine asked.

"The Nephilim," he started as if he were some teacher lecturing a class "are half angel-half Human creatures who are vicious, ruthless, and totally absent of faith…why?"

"Well there back, we need to know how to stop them" Abiel responded.

"No one knows how to do that!" he laughed, then went oddly silent… "Well there may be something that could help you…"

"What is it?" Abiel and John said in unison.

"The book of Enoch…on of the lost books of the bible, it chronicles the histories of the Nephilim."

"Do you have a Copy?" Constantine asked

"No, hence LOST book…only thing I can tell you is that, odds are, the Vatican have a copy…presumably under lock and key"

"Guess we're going to Vatican City" Abiel said.

"Guess so…Beaman, you come too?"

"No thank you…I don't like planes, but keep me informed…"

"How? You don't own a phone"

"Details Details"

* * *

Vatican City, considered the Catholic Hub of the world, was awe inspiring. One could almost feel the religious power emanating from its hallowed streets. Well at least Constantine and Abiel could. 

Now that they were here, they had to find a way to see one of the bishops. Constantine was pretty sure that if he knocked on the church doors with the story that he was on a mission to stop half angel half human Nephilim, they would laugh then slam the door in his face.

"how are we going to do this?" he said to no one really, but since Abiel was the only other one there, she responded "we ask"

"Ask? for what? There not going to let us waltz in and look around, especially if it is under lock and key"

"you underestimate the power of human nature" she walked up to one of the guards of St Peters. "hello, can you show us to the archives" she said in italian. Constantine looked at her in amazement, then it dawned on him…'she's an angel…of course she knows Italian'

"Excuse me?" He responded to her nerve of asking him entrance to an area most bishops couldn't enter. She repeated what she had said and he laughed. She looked at Constantine confused "you underestimate thepower of human ignorance"

once the guard had calmed down he said "I can not do that, you are not allowed"

"I am a messenger from the almighty, you must let me pass!" She responded hotly

"a messenger? What are you, an Apostle?"

"an angel" he laughed at her again

"Go away, little angel. you are not allowed entrance" he said between breaths. Abiel sighed hotly…and walked away as the guard continued laughing, almost doubled over.

"What did he say?" Constantine asked, following her

"Ummm…we cant go in, have a nice day" she said sarcastically "we have to find another way in"

"How are we going to do that…couldn't you just have used you angel magic to get us in?"

"No…it doesn't work that way"

"Damn"

"I think I may have an idea though"

* * *

_**A/N: the book of Enoch actually does exist and it WAS a lost book of the bible...but now you can buy it in bookstores. it does actually chronical the histories of the nephilim...for those who care**_


	9. the passage

_**before i get blasted, half this stuff i made up...fair warning (just in case anyone likes authenticity)**_

* * *

"What's your idea?" Constantine asked following Abiel away from the piazza. She was walking at top speed. "Why are you walking so fast?" she stopped and peered around the square. 

"We're being followed" she said.

"We are? Where?" his eyes darted to every person in the vicinity, He saw nothing. Everyone looked like tourists.

"Do you see the couple over there?" she pointed with her eyes to a very good looking couple reading a map.

"Yea, but they look like tourists to me"

"Of course they would, you cannot see Nephilim"

"They're Nephilim?" she nodded. "They followed us" he said as if he couldn't believe it. "What's stopping them from attacking?"

"I don't exactly know, but let's take advantage of it while we can"

"Ditch them? How?"

"Give me your hand" she held her hand out to him. He took it and instantly he felt his whole body tingle. It was brief, but was a unique feeling, like bathing in soda.

"Don't let go until I tell you" she said pulling him in the direction of Sistine Chapel.

"What did you do? Where are we going?" he asked

"You are now invisible to all not fully human beings, and we are headed to the Sistine Chapel"

"Oh…that's handy. Why the Sistine chapel" he looked back at the couple when he said this and they looked panicked. He smiled slightly and thought 'that really is a useful trick'

"I'll explain when we get there"

* * *

The ceiling of the Sistine chapel was as beautiful as he imagined. Pictures did not do it justice. The angels and prophets seemed to look down on the congregation as they watched from heaven above. Michelangelo was a brilliant painter, though he was going blind. 

"What are we doing here?" she held her hand up to him indicating for him to hold on for a moment. She looked around the room, and seemed to see nothing amiss because she let go of his hand. The tingly feeling returned and left just as quickly.

"We have to get into the Apostolic Library. Underneath the chapel is an underground passage that will take us directly to the hidden vaults of the libraries basement. Odds are the book of Enoch is there"

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm an angel, remember…I've existed longer then you can imagine"

"Ok, so where is this passage"

"Your standing on it" he looked down and saw nothing.

"Where?"

"There is a wooden door in the floor, do you see the handle?" She pointed to it. He nodded. She reached down and lifted the door while he looked out for anyone who might be paying attention to them. "Quick, get in" he jumped in and she followed.

* * *

The tunnel was pitch black and so small he could barely stand up straight. "just follow it" she said behind him. 

"But I can't see"

"It's straight through, there are no turns…do you want me to go first, I can see in the dark"

"Yea" she squeezed by him and he realized she smelled like roses and strawberries, like Noa. It was still an intoxicating smell.

"Follow me"

The passage was shorter then he expected. They were only in it for maybe fifteen minutes.

"What was this used for" he asked her as they climbed out into the basements of the Library.

"During the time when the area was being raided, it was put into place so that religious relics and valuables could be moved to safety"

"Oh, the things I learn when I'm around you"

"It's always a good thing to learn" she smiled and he smiled back. There was a long pause before Abiel broke it "we should find this book, we have a lot to get through"

…

For three hours they searched. When they say lost book, they mean lost.

"He I think I found it" Abiel yelled from behind a stack of papers. Constantine ran to her. She held a tattered leather book, small and inconspicuous.

Before they could open it the great doors of the room began to creek open. They looked up in alarm.

"Hide" she whispered to him. He nodded and ducked under the covered table the stack of papers were on. She hid with him..

They could not make out who it was, but they knew that it would be a bad thing if they were caught.


	10. a solution found

Beneath the dusty piles of history, they watched the dark figure enter the room. He stopped and looked around as if he could tell something wasn't right, but it seemed that he found nothing to his disliking and continued with what he was doing.

"Make your way to the door" Abiel whispered. Constantine nodded and began to crawl. As if things couldn't get anymore hairy, he knocked over a large stack of loose papers with his left shoulder.

"Oh crap" he mouthed and winced as the papers made a loud crash into more papers knocking them over as well. Once everything was silent again, they waited for the man to emerge from the books.

They didn't have to wait long for within 30 seconds he had emerged carrying what looked like a heavy wooded cross as protection. "Who's there?" he called into the room.

"Way to go" Abiel whispered sarcastically. Neither moved for fear of being spotted.

"Show yourself!" the man yelled again. Constantine wished he could see who they were up against but the muted lighting made that very difficult.

Abiel pushed on Constantine's lower back in order to get him moving again. But alas, they were spotted. The man looked right at them.

"Go!" Constantine yelled making a break for the door. The man surprisingly made it there before him and blocked the exit. Constantine had to stop short in order to avoid running straight into him, unfortunately Abiel did not use this logic and rammed into Constantine causing both to stumble.

"Who are you?" he asked harshly. This was the first time either got a good look at the man. He was obviously a priest, sporting theblack vestments. However he was not old, which would be the reason he was quite nimble. He looked like he might have not been older then 25.

"Who are you?" He asked again with the same tone of voice.

"Ummm…" was all Constantine could say. He was having a hard time figuring out what to do. Abiel did it for him.

"Father Paul?" she said

"Abiel...oh my, it is you!" she replied in a broken English/Italian accent. The two embraced. "What seems to be the trouble?" he asked concerned. She told him the whole story and he looked at Constantine in distress.

"You're John Constantine?" he asked to which John answered with a nod. "you are not quite what I expected…but, it is important we keep you safe…"

"Can I ask, Father, who you are?"

"I amFather Paul Agostino…mythology expert for the Vatican; I keep the books safe from the public. If they knew the kind of things that we know, there would be a great panic among the masses" he replied with an odd smile. John suspected that he would have to have a sense of humor about what he did because it would get rather depressing. John himself had developed a sense of humor about his line of work. He had to or else he would lose his mind…again.

"Paul is an old friend of mine" Abiel jumped in.

"I will help as much as I can…Abiel I must ask, is Michael involved?"Father Paul asked. Abiels eyes enlarged in slight alarm.

"Michael? The Archangel?" Constantine asked. "Is he involved?"

"To a degree" she answered the two of them with a sigh. "He wants to catch the Nephilim but does not believe that John should be saved in the process"

"Well, I guess I'm just not important to the higher choirs, huh?" he said, insulted. Abiel did not know how to answer him because, in a sense, he was right. Only she had expressed and interest in making sure he came out of this alive, that is why she had not told him.

"Please, John…do not be alarmed, I wont let anything happen to you"Father Paul said placing a reassuring hand on Johns shoulder. "We will get through this"

"Are you going to help us Paul?" Abiel asked

"Of course, I would not pass this up" he smiled while he said this. John felt oddly comforted that he was on his side.

"We need to figure out how to get rid of the Nephilim, we were lead to the book of Enoch" She explained to the Priest.

"The Nephilim lets see…" the cardinal trailed off in thought. "Ah, follow me"

"But we have the book" Constantine stated. The cardinal looked back at him with a smile "no you don't"

* * *

The room was bigger then it looked, spanning almost a football field back. The endless bookshelves seemed like dominos in the dark. 

"Paul, what book do we have in our hands then?" Abiel asked, holding out the book to him.

"This is the Dictionary Infernal, listing all manner of demons" he answered

"Can I have a copy of that?" Constantine asked from behind them.

"We keep Enoch hidden away; it's quite valuable you know. It is not just a history of Nephilim, but also a spell book, how too of angelic divination, etc. In the wrong hands, who know what it would be used for, like you Constantine" Paul said with a smirk. Constantine did so back, sarcastically.

After a while they came to a large wooden crate, maybe 6 foot high and wide.

"What is this?" Constantine asked.

"This is where we keep all the so called 'lost books'…" he giggled. Constantine couldn't help but think this guy was a little off. Paul rummaged around for a while in the stack until he came out with a large leather bound book. "hear we go" he said heaving it to the table behind him.

"Wow, a lot bigger then I imagined" Constantine said more to himself.Father Paul flipped through the pages with ease, stopping every once in a while to get a better look at some script on the page.

"Hmmm, Nephilim…ok, in layman's terms, it says here that the only way they can be killed or banished in a sense is to destroy the one controlling them"

"Simple enough…" said Abiel.

"They are being controlled?" asked Constantine

"Seems that way…once the master is destroyed,then the Nephilim will return to the plane they were originally banished to"

"Well we better get to it…however I don't know how we are going to find the master" Constantine said

Abiel andPaul looked at John Constantine with hidden intent

"What?" he replied to their glares. Then it hit him "oh, no...No way…you can't make me"

"Do you have a better idea?" Abiel asked

"Yes"

"What is it?" Paul asked

"Give me a second, I'll think of one…" all three stood for a long moment.

Abiel placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "there is no other way, we will make sure you are safe." Constantine sighed heavily.

"Just one more punishment for the sake of the almighty, I guess"

"Abiel, you must call Michael, he can help" Paul said.

"I shall, do not worry John"

"Oh yeah, I'll get right on that"


	11. attack in the dark

_**Ok, this chapter is going to rather short; just a fair warning…this story is almost over so PLEASE REVIEW! I need a fix!**_

* * *

It seemed like he could never escape this whole bait bit. It was getting kind of old, but, alas, he knew it was the only way to find the one pulling the strings. What worried him the most was what would happen to him while waiting for his companions to ride in on their whit horses to save the day. He was not a fan of pain.

They both expressed a need to get Michael involved. Abiel had said herself that he showed no interest in saving his life. So was he screwed? No, Abiel would let nothing happen to him.

The others had the bright idea of letting him walk down the dark streets of Vatican City. "This is stupid" he thought, shoving his hands in his pockets "they can't fall for this"

No sooner did the thought break free did he regret thinking it. The street was oddly deserted. It was a busy area, and yet, not another person in sight. He stopped and scanned the vicinity. He could swear he heard the sounds of footsteps behind him and in the distance an oddly recognizable giggle.

"Noa" he whispered. He began walking again, quicker this time. He could hear the footsteps behind him getting closer. More then one person was following him, there were at least three. The laugh was getting closer before him.

"Shit" he thought. Every muscle in his body was screaming 'Go no further, danger!' but he knew what had to be done and he pushed ahead against his instincts. Besides if he would have stopped, those behind would have caught up to him anyway, they were so close now.

Ahead of him he saw a figure emerge from the darkness. He knew who it was, and he knew what was coming.

As he got closer, the beautiful features of Noa became clearer.

"Hello John" she said in a low and menacing tone.

He had no time to respond before something was shoved into his mouth from behind, a gag. He fought against it, struggling in the hands now all over him. They grabbed his arms harshly and tore them behind, wrapping them tightly. He felt his shoulder rip from the socket as they did so; he winced in pain but made no sound. He vaguely realized his muffled cries for help.

All went dark. He was still aware and moving but could not see. A bag over he head? Is that what was happening?

Fear and panic were taking over against his will. He tried so hard to keep his emotions in check but now…now, he was acting human. He felt oddly embarrassed, but knew in the end, instinct was stronger then will in some cases.

"He wont stop moving!" he heard a male voice say.

"Keep him still" said another

"I'm trying" said the third.

"Hit him with something" said Noa, that voice he recognized.

'This is going to suck' he thought before everything went still. He was semi aware of a sharp pain emanating throughout his skull but within a few seconds he didn't care. He felt nothing, he saw nothing, and he knew…nothing. All wasquiet again.


	12. oh no

**_Everyone is going to _HATE_ me…MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE IT! ohhh I'm so evil I scare myself sometimes…she said manically before they hauled her away…teh he_**

* * *

Johns head felt like someone took a hammer to it, and quite possibly they did. He had no clue what was going on. He could vaguely make out whispers in the area, but no definite words, the ringing in his ears was too intense. He knew he was sitting in a chair. He couldn't move, so odds are he was restrained, he could still see nothing as he opened his eyes except for a vague light emanating from the behind the bag still over his head. He could feel blood running from his nose as well, most likely from the crack to his skull. 

"Johnny boy…your awake" he could hear Noa say as she lifted the bag from his head.

"Unfortunately" he replied. She sat on his lap, playing with his hair.

"Oh, you know I do have such a crush on you dear" she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek but he pulled away.

"Well, you are evil…that just turns me off I'm afraid"

She pouted for a second before grabbing his face in an abnormally strong grip and made him face her.

"You are not in a position to be smart"

"I'm not in a position to be anything" he replied "but smart is inherent…so deal with it!"

"Noa, save the tormenting for later" a tall man entered the room (which was oddly ornate…it reminded him of something you would see in a soap opera). He lookes like noa in almost every sense. All accept his eyes. Where hers were a bright yellow, his shone a deep purple.

"Azel, I want to play" she pouted.

"There will be a time for that dear sister" he replied calmly…calm enough to be unsettling. Noa removed herself from his lap and sauntered to the couch near by. Azel came very close to johns face, as if studying him intently. John glared back defiantly.

"_You_ are one of the chosen? Sad I think" Azel said scornfully.

"And you're a Nephilim…I think sadder" Constantine retorted and was met with a hard stare and a slap across the face, splitting his lip. He shook it off and continued to stare down the Nephilim before him.

"Azel, do not mess up his face…" Noa said from somewhere in the distance. John didn't care to break eye contact with Azel. It was a battle of wits.

"Azel right? Where's your puppet master? Is he too scared to show himself?" he was met with an icy sneer from azel.

"Hey! Azel, what are you doing?" said another, distinctly male voice.

"Nothing Lucius, just talking"

"Well, don't do anything rash, he's not here yet" said a forth, and female voice.

"Oh, is this a family affair?" Constantine asked "aren't you going to introduce me?"

"My brother Lucius, my sister Razi, and I believe you know Noa" he pointed to each as he said there names.

"Hello john" said a voice from the shadows behind Azel. It was familiar…too familiar. As the figure entered the light, Constantine's heart sank into his stomach. Betrayal is a hard thing to swallow, and now he felt as if he was choking on the horrid understanding.

"Chas?"

* * *

_I_told you you would hate _me_, alas, its like 3:00 in the morning here and I'm tired…I believe I shall leave motive for another day…enjoy 


	13. Revelations are painful

**_Whoa, its been a while huh? Ok, I would say I have maybe 2 chapters left…please review…make me happy P.S…this chapter is going to be short…sorry, I have to break up a long chapter somehow._**

* * *

"Chas!" he was shocked at the boy who stood before him. "You!" he began hoping this was all a sick dream and he would wake up any second now. But he was reassured he was quite awake from the throbbing in his head.

"Yea, it's me…surprised huh?" Chas replied with a sadistic smile on his face. "Books sure are good for something" john just stared, slack jawed. "You know, I would have thought you would have been smart enough to see what was right in front of you" he walked slowly to where john was in an attempt to look more menacing then he really was.

"Why Chas?" he heard himself say before realizing he had even opened his mouth.

"Why? I can't believe you have to ask me that question" Chas said "but because you are so naïve…"

"Oh come off it Chas! You are nothing but a boy" john interrupted and was met with a weak slap from Chas

"DO NOT CALL ME BOY!" Chas screamed two inches from johns face. "I have had enough of being pushed aside by you! I look up to you john, all I ever wanted to be was you! You want to know why? Well, now you do. you pushed me around and never listened to anything I said" his voice dropped low and got quieter "well, not anymore, its my turn to call the shots…you are going to be very sorry and I'm going to be very rich"

"You are an ass, Chas. I didn't think you would stoop this low…whatever happened to trust, friendship?"

"Trust is fickle…friendships change"

"sir, we should begin" Razi cut in "the buyers will be here shortly"

Chas nodded but never left Johns gaze "enjoy indentured servitude, john"

"Screw you Chas" he could see Chas flinch a bit but neither broke the gaze between them.

"Ok, start" Chas stated backing away from Constantine

Constantine could see the Nephilim circling him and all he could think was 'this is going to hurt…bad'

They just stood there, eyes closed. They chanted softly and nothing happened…at first. Constantine didn't even recognize his own scream of agony as it escaped his lips.


	14. will they make it in time?

John couldn't take it anymore. He was just about ready to give up, the pain was excruciating. Every once in a while Chas would stop them so he could berate john.

'Where are they' the thought somewhere in the back of his mind, beyond the pain.

"Stop" he heard Chas yell, barely…then the pain stopped, for the moment. Breathing was getting tougher and tougher…what were they doing to him?

"Just give up, john" Chas said, almost caringly. "Your alone…your only chance is to give in"

"Or…what?" john replied, labored. "You'll kill me? You can't" he had a sly smile on his face "you need me to complete that dream of being rich"

Chas looked pissed off. John knew that something was going to happen that was not going to pleasant. Chas called all the Nephilum together in a huddle.

John sat there trying to catch his breath and assessing any injuries he had, for the moment. His nose was bleeding, as were his ears. He could feel a nasty gash across his face; possibly a few of his ribs were broken and his wrists were bleeding from the bonds.

The Nephilum were around him again. "Time for another round?" he said with a hit of fear, and Chas must have picked up on it because he was smiling in the corner.

This time it was different. Azel and Lucius were coming toward him while Noa and Razi did there mind meld thing on him. He held back the scream that wanted to escape as it all begun again. Azel and Lucius began to beat on him, punching him in the face, ribs, and any open area (which was everywhere). They were beating the hell out of him as they were tearing his brain out one painful cell at a time.

* * *

"Did you lose them?" Father Paul said frantically. 

"No…I didn't lose them, just misplaced" Abiel replied. She was sitting in the middle of an empty room, trying to locate john with her mind…an angel power.

"Well, place them. God knows what there doing to him"

"I wish Michael would get here, he's more powerful then I am. He would find them quickly"

"If that were the case, how come he couldn't find the Nephilim?"

"I meant John, the Nephilim are beings no one can keep track of. That's why God placed them in the prison on the ethereal plane, so he could keep an eye on them"

"Lots of good that did" Father Paul said under his breath, but Abiel heard him and looked back at him in disbelief. "Why father Paul, are you losing faith?"

"No! I'm just surprised God lost them, he is omnipresent, everywhere…they can't be more powerful then the almighty" he replied defensively. He had a point, which was odd. God should have been able to squash this problem in a second, but yet they instead flew off his radar. She knew they weren't more powerful then God, but they found a loophole around him.

"Abiel?" she was brought out of her musings by Michael who had finally arrived.

"Michael, thank God. We need your help" Father Paul said running to the other angel.

"I know." Michael responded "have you located them yet, Abiel?"

"No not yet. It's strange but I can't place him with my powers, I need you to do it"

"I will"

"Well make it quick because they have had him for at least 3 hours" Father Paul Chimed in.

Michael sat in the center of the room, where Abiel had previously been, and closed his eyes. He began to glow an eerie white. He sat for a good twenty minutes.

"What is he doing? Why is it taking so long?" Father Paul was getting frantic. He didn't think the Angels understood what pain was like, and in fact they didn't, but he knew. Only a human could truly understand human suffering, they would be lucky if John was still alive.

"Be patient, they can't kill john…they need him" She responded, seemingly reading his mind. "Michael will find him"

"They can't kill him, but I can't imagine what he is going through this very moment"

"I found him" Michael declared.

"Where?" Abiel and Father Paul said in unison

"He's not in the country anymore" Michael responded, confused.

"How did they get him out so quick?" Father Paul asked

"I don't know, but they did" Abiel responded "where are they?"

"Back in the U.S. Los Angeles" Michael stood up from the floor as he said this.

"Well we best be going" Father Paul said crabbing his coat and heading for the door.

"Wait," Abiel called "we'll never make it in time; we have to use a different form of transportation"

"Like what?"

"Well we have wings don't we…were faster then any form of transportation man can make…so lets use them"

"That dangerous Abiel, where spotted" Michael said.

"We won't be, were angels…someone will have to carry the Priest"

"I will carry him" Michael said

"ok lets go" Father Paul was Rushing them out the door.


	15. Angelic Armyto the rescue!

**_WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!_ **

Constantine didn't even feel the blows anymore…or the numbing pain…senselessness_ is_ bliss. He was vaguely aware of what was going on around him; all he knew was he was now free of his bonds and being carried…more like drug…down a long hallway. Every once in a while, if his weak legs were not moving fast enough, Azel would slug him.

"Time to meet the buyers john, your going to love you new masters" Chas said up ahead of them. He might have been able to wheeze out a harsh comeback, but what was the point. Maybe it was just time to give up and face the inevitable, they weren't coming for him. Or, if they were, they would get here far too late.

The hall opened up into a vast room, equally ornate as the first only 3 times bigger. Before him, at a long table, sat a virtual who's who of the unsavory. All of which he knew was not a thing he would want to be sold too (not like he had a choice). There was Azazel (leader of the goat demons…sick little bastards they were), Belial (leader of all the devils and high general in Satans army…most likely trying to make it on his own), Lix Tetrax (Demon of the wind), Lilith (cast out of Eden for not succumbing to Adam…though beautiful, quite deadly), and finally the one whom Constantine prayed to god, even though he knew how futile it would be, wouldn't win, Mephistopheles. He was Satans second in command, which means Satan knows of the bidding and sent his hound up to gather his soul. All of these foul creatures had taken human form, though some not hiding it well.

"Can we please begin?" Lilith stated, stirring slightly in her seat. They stood Constantine up on his feat, standing before the table, Azel and Lucius on either side of him. He was amazed at his own strength as he stood now by sheer will…though odds were pretty good this wouldn't last long.

"Stand up straight john…" Chas said fixing Constantines tie. "It's been fun man, but all things must end" he finished with a friendly smile.

"Fuck you" was all he could get out. In actuality he could have thought of thing much harsher to say.

"That's not very nice…and we have guests"

With one final burst of retaliation, Constantine punched Chas in the face sending him flying backwards. He was met with several punches from Azel and Lucius…though it was worth it. As Chas stood, he spit out one of his teeth. It gave Constantine a final sense of satisfaction. Who knows, if he ever got out of this, he would kill the little prick.

"Good, he has some fight still in him…breaking it from him will be fun" Azazel said in the background.

"Let's get this finished" Chas said wiping the trickle of blood from his chin.

Before anything could be said, Noa cam running into the room and whispered something in Chas' ear.

"Can I never catch a break!" he yelled in disgust. "Stay here so we can get this underway…Noa and Razi will go out and stop them…"Chas ordered Azel and Lucius

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Father Paul asked. Abiel and Michael looked back at him as if to say 'were angels, stupid' 

"It's the place, and it's full of evil…there are some nasty creatures in there" Michael stated, pushing open the doors to the old abandoned hotel that they were led to. Father Paul grabbed his Crucifix that hung from his neck…seemingly for protection.

The lobby was over-elaborate and huge with two giant staircases leading to the floors above.

"They are in the penthouse…whoever is running the show is quite the showman" Abiel said.

"We go up then" said Michael and they began climbing the massive stairs.

Once they reached the upper floor they were met with a welcome from two Nephilim.

"So all you have to save John is two angels and a priest" Noa laughed

"That's an archangel, Noa…a bit tougher then the angel" Razi replied

"Where's John?" Abiel demanded

"Like were going to tell you" Noa

Michael pulled from his belt the fiery sword given to him from god "I think you will" he said

"Showy" Noa said to Razi in mock amazement

"You two go find john, I'll take care of these two" Michael said, holding the sword before him. Before he could finish the sentence, 20 or so angels from the angelic army made there presence known to the Nephilim and the smile was gone from Noa's face, giving way to anger.

Abiel nodded to Michael and she and Father Paul set off down the web of hallways. They twisted and turned in every direction, some giving way to dead ends. There were hundreds upon hundreds of doors on this floor alone.

"We have to think logically…"father Paul stated, out of breath "he's showy, the leader of the Nephilim; we have established that, right?"

Abiel nodded

"Well wouldn't he be in the most lavish room in the hotel…especially with the big name buyers he must have here"

"We have to find the presidential suite" Abiel said, running off into one of the hall ways

"Can you use that sixth sense thing to find it?" Father Paul asked running behind her.

"I already have, and that's where we are heading"

"How are we going to stop them?"

"We will know when the time comes"

"Great…I wish I had a gun or something…even a pointy stick would make me feel better"

* * *

"And the winner is…" Chas said in his best announcer voice…to the amusement of no one. He was stopped mid sentence by Abiel and Father Paul bursting through the doors to the room. 

"Stop!" she yelled. She scanned the room but did not like her odds, there were too many baddies here to stage a well enough attack, with two people. Then there was Constantine, standing, rather wobbly, in the center of the room. His white shirt was covered with blood and his face was as well.

"What are you going to do...mother" Azel spat. All eyes in the room were upon her, including Constantine who must have just come back to reality, looking utterly confused.

"Mother?" he said so quietly she could hardly hear him "your their mother?"

"Yes" she replied

"That's enough!" Chas yelled, getting fed up. "There are two of you, and my Nephilim, not to forget all those over there" he motioned to the table full of demons who had all risen from there seat.

"Don't forget us" Michael said from behind Abiel, followed closely by his 20 ethereal warriors. "Let him go"

"Where are Noa and Razi?" Chas asked

"Well, I would say dead, though Nephilim don't really die until the one controlling them does" Michael replied, throwing the head of Noa at Chas' feet. The head was still speaking and cursing out Michael and everyone in the room. Chas recoiled in disgust.

"ATTACK!" Michael yelled and all angels including Abiel and father John ran to the closest demons, Nephilim, or person they could get to. Hacking and slashing at the rented bodies of the fallen caused them to leave this plane and return to the depths, and within a half hour, it was over. No Nephilim were left standing, well in whole pieces, all demons were returned to hell, and that only left Chas, who was cowering in a corner of the room surrounded by the angelic army.

"Abiel, where's john" Father Paul asked scanning the room. For a second, all stopped. Could he have been taken? There fears left them when a weak voice called "I'm here" from behind one of the bodies of the Nephilim.

Abiel and Father Paul ran to him while Michael and the rest cornered chas.

"John, are you ok?" Father Paul asked

"I will be…once I can feel my face again" he replied as Abiel lifted his head from the floor. "Did you get them?"

"Yes, all but Chas"

"Save him for me…help me up" they did as he asked and brought him over to where Chas was.

"John man, you know this was all a joke right" he said pleadingly

"Sick joke…" father Paul said "john, the Nephilim won't be fully gone until he is dead"

"I know" was his reply

"You won't kill me john, think of all the good times we have had" Chas was trying to save his ass now.

"Its funny how quickly friendship can turn to hate Chas..." John spat "I'll miss you man" he Abiel and Father Paul turned to leave the room, leaving Chas with Michael and the angels.

"Wait john…wait…come back" he heard Chas yell then all went silent.

"So" Constantine turned his head to Abiel "your their mother"

She nodded

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have trusted me if I had?"

"No"

She laughed. "We have to get you to a hospital" she said

"Yea John, you look like hell" father Paul chimed in

"Well, I feel like hell"


	16. Epilogue

_**Final Chapter! Thank you all for supporting this story…its been fun…please review and let me know what you thought of the story as a whole. Also, i have begun a sequal, please readand REVIEW "The Mission II: The Third Prophesy" **_

* * *

Constantine awoke with a start. Looking around the room he realized that his hospital room was, in all actuality, rather cozy. There were flowers on the windowsill, collecting dust, the sun light came in just enough to light the whole room, and the birds were chirping away outside. Next to him was the sleeping form of Father Paul, Snoring lightly. 

"Father?"

No answer

"Father?"

Still no answer. Finally Constantine grabbed the bible next to him on the dresser and threw it at the priest, rather ironic.

"What…I'm awake"

"Sure you were" Constantine smiled at his own sarcastic remark.

"How do you feel?" Father asked

"Like I've been to hell and back" was Constantines reply. Father Paul spread a smile across his face and embraced Constantine, who wasn't entirely ready for it.

"Well you have been my friend" Father Paul said with a half whimper.

"Father Paul?"

"Yea?"

"Are you crying?"

"I'm JUST SO HAPPY!" Constantine patted the priests back, a little confused. He didn't realize that Father Paul was so emotional.

"Constantine! You're awake!" a familiar voice called from the doorway. It was Abiel, along with Michael. "I was hoping you would be, I wanted to say good bye to you"

"Good bye? Where are you going?"

"Home" Michael responded

"Sounds nice, wish I could see it"

"Who knows Constantine, maybe someday you will" Abiel said with a smile. She kissed him on the forehead and smiled "I hope we meet again John Constantine" all he could do was smile back. Michael was next, he shook Constantines hand and said " you are brave, I admire that"

"Thanks man"

"Father Paul, are you leaving too?" Constantine asked as he noticed the Priest collecting his belongings.

"Yes my friend, I must return to Rome…don't be a stranger" he said with one final smile.

All three left Constantine to his thoughts. It was nice for a change to just lie he head back and sleep. He thought turned toward Chas, who had strayed so far, and for once Constantine prayed for him.

THE END


End file.
